womenswrestlingdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Monday Night Raw 248: February 21, 1998
On this special Saturday edition of Raw, The Artist Formerly Known as Goldust & Marc Mero take on Cactus Jack & Chainsaw Charlie. "Stone Cold" Steve Austin delivers a message to Mike Tyson & Shawn Michaels. Event recap Chyna montage They air a montage highlighting Chyna and what makes her different from any other female ever in the WWF. Michael Cole wants to know why a woman like Chyna who has been quite physical in the WWF for the past year would want to sue Stone Cold Steve Austin over emotional distress. We’ll find out more about this situation coming this Monday on Raw. Marc Mero & Sable in-ring segment They replay Sable shoving down Marc Mero back at No Way Out. Jerry Lawler interviews Sable and Marc Mero. She takes her robe off on the entrance ramp and leaves it lying there to show off the goods. Some plant throws a rose in the ring and Sable picks it up. Lawler only seems to want to hear Mero’s side as Mero explains that when he was out with reconstructive knee surgery, he saw Sable running around here modeling Stone Cold Steve Austin t-shirts and he didn’t like it. Mero is the one the people come to see. He’s the one who wins matches and makes all the money – not her. He remarks how provocative her clothes are and how she loves all the attention the people give her. As of right now, Sable knows her place and she’ll do exactly what Mero wants because she belongs to him. Lawler brings up the shove on PPV. Mero says he tripped. That’s all. Mero doesn’t let Sable put her hands on him unless he tells her to – if you know what I mean. Some strange looking stagehand brings down a bouquet of flowers for Sable. There’s a secret admirer? Sable tells Mero that they are her flowers and it’s nice that someone is thinking about her for a change. She takes her flowers and leaves Mero behind. Marc Mero & Goldust vs. Cactus Jack & Chainsaw Charlie Luna is dressed up like Marlena. Lawler says Goldust will present the American Dream to the world this coming Monday on Raw. As much as the crowd wants to see her, Mero comes to the ring all by himself without Sable. Goldust and Charlie start out brawling here. When Charlie wins, Mero tags in and wants to go punch for punch with Funk as well. He wins that battle, but then Terry counters a slam with an inside cradle for two. Tag to Cactus, Ross tells us that Cactus and Chainsaw want to do more wrestling than brawling. They show off with a double drop toehold on Mero. Charlie delivers a piledriver for two. Mero comes back with a DDT and tags in Goldust. As he lands the Flip Flop and Fly on Charlie, Sable comes down to the ring carrying her bouquet of flowers. She lays them down in an opposite corner. Mero of course doesn’t want her out here. Luna goes over and beats the flowers against the ring apron causing Sable to get mad. While the ladies are fighting, all this distraction allows Cactus to hop back in the ring with a chair and KO Goldust. Charlie covers Goldust for the three-count at 4:15. Afterwards, Mero, two refs, and Goldust all try to keep Sable and Luna from killing each other as we close the show. * Match results * Tag team match: WWF Light Heavyweight Champion Taka Michinoku & Aguila defeated Brian Christopher & Piratita Morgan; Sunny was the guest ring announcer. * Tag team match: Cactus Jack & Terry Funk defeated TAKFA Goldust (w/ Luna) & Marc Mero; during the closing moments, Sable came down with the bourquet of flowers she received earlier. Luna destroyed them when Sable set them down at the ringside area. Mero attempted to restrain Sable with the referees as RAW went off the air. Notes * This show was taped on 2/16 but was shown 2/21 due to the Westminster Dog Show. Category:Monday Night Raw Category:1998 television episodes Category:Chyna Category:Luna Vachon Category:Sable Category:Sunny Category:Luna Vachon & Goldust romance Category:Sable & Marc Mero management Category:Marc Mero's jealousy of Sable Category:Sable & Marc Mero vs. Luna & Goldust rivalry Category:Sable vs. Luna Vachon rivalry